


[podfic of] sing a lullabye

by duckgirlie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sing a lullabye by hapakitsune</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] sing a lullabye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sing a lullabye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539812) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



This is a recording of 'sing a lullabye' by hapakitsune

 

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?up114lzb94q8eeb) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?lcbm1jw5qqiwuz0)

(mediafire)

[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013020311.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013020310.ziphttp://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sing-lullabye-audiobook) (archived, right-click and save as)

 

(Notes: There are a couple of minor discrepancies between the text and the recording, primarily of the "X said" vs "said X" type. There were a few moments where my mouth wasn't behaving, and trying to patch things in later was way too jarring)


End file.
